


Car Commercial

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dry Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Prostate Milking, Satire, machines on boys, machines on girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: Car commercial for the 2025 Reinholt FullThrottle, which will fuck your kids silly...





	Car Commercial

[The camera opens on the immensely famous Reinholt Botanical Gardens, Companys' newest vehicle, the 2025 Reinholt FullThrottle, as it speeds down the highway. Built much like the SUV's from two decades ago, the FullThrottle is a large sleek machine that exudes power, prestige, and confidence. It's glossy black paint sparkles in the sunlight.]

Narrator: For the first time ever, the engineers at Reinholt have designed a vehicle from the ground up specifically catering to the needs, and stresses, of having children. Behold, the new 2025 Reinholt FullThrottle, an award winning machine cited as "the best family car in America" by the Journal for Pediatric Wellbeing and "a must buy for anyone who wants well adjusted kids" from the National Association for Familial and Societal Studies.

For instance, a partition window between the adult cabin up front and the passenger seats in back allows Mr. and Mrs. Smith plenty of time for adult conversations away from the little ears of junior.

[The camera inside shows a couple sitting in the front, a large dark window directly behind their seats. Nothing is seen beyond. Mr. Smith pushes a button and the window suddenly becomes clear, showing five children in the back, obviously making noise, yet silent from the front cabin's perspective.]

Also included is the self-cleaning interior, thanks to over a dozen of our patented Handy-Hand Ports, which are capable of returning the inside of your vehicle to the pristine perfection you expect from a Reinholt.

[The camera inside shows a girl of nine sitting on one of the seats, the interior a disaster of spilled French fries, soda, paper, small toys, and many odds and ends of clutter and trash. The girl herself is covered in some spilled substance and her hair, in pigtails, has bits of dried leaves in it. Suddenly, several of the Handy-Hand Ports, situated along the ceiling, open, and five Handy-Hands, the famous Reinholt invention, extend smoothly outward. Looking like realistic human hands, except for their well-known lime green coloring, these dexterous appendages are attached to powerful mechanical arms that direct the Hands all throughout the vehicle as they begin to pick up large messes, vacuum small messes (thanks to the built in mini-vac's within their digits), clean stains and spills (thanks to the cleaning solutions that seep from their glands), and generally make the cabin whole again.

A scene wipe takes place.

The camera again shows the girl sitting on the seat, smiling as the last few Handy-Hands slide back into the Ports and the cabin, which looks brand new, is surveyed. The girl is also spotless, with the leaves and the spill gone thanks to the good work of the Handy-Hands.]

But what separates the FullThrottle from many of out previous models, and indeed our competition, is the introduction of our brand new Naughty-Nanny AI, which utilizes the already existing Handy-Hands in a much more creative fashion.

As many of you know, our leading physiologists have concluded that our children are not receiving enough orgasms and this sexual frustration is leading to a deterioration of our social fabric when these young people become adults. It's for that reason that the Child Sexual Response Act mandates that all children over five achieve climax multiple times a day - as many as possible, in fact. So we at Reinholt, being good citizens, thought to ourselves, "How can we help?"

So we introduced the Naughty-Nanny AI, which makes your Helping-Hands help your children become good citizens. After all, while they are sitting in the car, why not develop their civic personality?

With just the touch of a button (located up front of course), you can strip your child down...

[A boy and a girl, seven-year-old twins, are sitting in there respective seats. Suddenly, the Helping-Hands, under control from the Naughty-Nanny AI, slide out of their ports and grasp the children firmly but lovingly. The children, looking somewhat embarrassingly at the camera, wait patiently as the Hands quickly unbuckle them both, slip off shoes and socks, pants (for the boy), shirt and dress (for the boy and girl respectively), and finally, both youngster's pairs of underwear - hers with pink flowers and his with superheroes. Then the Hands rebuckle the children and pat them on the head before sliding back into the ceiling. ]

...even when they are being difficult.

[A teenage boy, sixteen, is sitting in the back seat clearly badmouthing his parents. The Hands slide out and quickly attempt to remove the boys clothing. He struggles, pushing and yelling and trying to defend himself. The Hands are relentless and incredibly strong, though, and several more slide out of the walls and pin the boy's wrists above his head. Though he put up a good fight, the hands remove his clothing efficiently and, as they retract back into the wall, the embarrassed teen covers himself and blushes a scarlet red.]

The Naughty-Nanny knows just how to get your kids ready...

[Four naked children, two boys (ages 15 and 8) and two girls (ages 13 and 10) are sitting throughout the cabin, very embarrassed at their nudity. The Hands, which have apparently just disrobed them, flip a s switch and the children begin to recline gently, stopping when they are lying back at a forty-five degree angle. Then, the Hands swoop down and, grasping each child just under the knee, pulls the child's legs up toward their shoulders, forcing each child to slide forward slightly and exposing their genitals and anuses.]

...and keep them safe...

[The Hands draw the children's own hands up toward the top of their seats where a small clasp gently wraps around their wrists, locking their hands above their heads. At the same time, several thin belts are pulled out from unseen nooks and wrapped around the children's midsections and shins, pinning them into place in case of an accident.]

...and get their juices flowing.

[The Hands then approach the children as several more leave their Ports.

For the boys, two Hands begin to tweak and tease their nipples while, at the same time, gently stroking their chests. Another Hand gently cups their balls, massaging them carefully. Though the eight-year-old's balls are small and hairless and the fifteen-year-old's balls are low-hanging and hairy, the Hands seem to know exactly what they are doing. Another hand begins to stroke the perineum while a second uses one finger to gently tease their exposed assholes. Finally, as the boys begin to become erect, a Hand reaches down and grasps their members, the two-inch stiffy of the boy and the five-inch wood of the teen, before it gently begins to masturbate them in slow and obviously talented motions. The boys, though uncomfortable, quickly look as if they are enjoying it.

For the girls, two Hands also begin at their nipples, teasing and stroking the stiff flesh. For the older girl, whose breasts have already developed, another pair of Hands begin to squeeze them in slow stroking motions. The chest of the younger girl, who is as flat chested as the boys, is simply stroked. Two more hands reach down to their perineums and begin to rub their flesh, where another set of hands begin to tease their exposed anuses using undulating motions and one dexterous finger. Then, the girls are surprised when a new set of Hands gently pull their young girlhoods apart and several other Hands descend, one to stroke their sensitive vaginal walls while another begins to tweak their stiff clits. Both girls begin to moan. ]

Of course, the Naughty-Nanny AI knows when to get down to business, be it because your child is ready to go...

[A boy of ten is reclining in the seat, his stiff cock pulsing. He pleads with the hands to "Go faster. Please go faster" as his orgasm is tantalizing close but just out of reach. Suddenly, the Hands working him speed up considerably and, as the one on his penis flies up and down, the boy lets out a shriek and climaxes, his body shuddering as his dry orgasm rushes through his body. ]

...or because you are close to your destination.

[ A twelve year old girl is in a similar position to the previous boy. Her face indicates that, while she is somewhat aroused, she is nowhere near ready to ask for more sex. Then, a computer voice chimes over the speaker system, saying "Destination in one mile." With that, the Hands molesting her sex disengage while one Hand, angling it's finger perfectly, suddenly slides the digit all the way inside her, eliciting a gasp from the girl. A moment later, the Hand begins to both vibrate and jackhammer the girl, sliding rapidly in and out of her hairless vagina and causing the girl to groan while her eyes partially roll back into her head. All of a sudden, she screams into an earthshattering climax. ]

And, for an even better orgasm, the Naughty-Nanny AI does anal!

[A boy of eleven and a girl of nine are sitting next to each other as their anuses are teased by one finger. Then, each Hand slides that finger deep in their respective assholes before rigorously pumping in and out of them while vibrating. The children, having been close to climaxing already, begin to convulse in orgasm.]

And remember, parents that you're in control. Want little Lily to get her clitoris worked over...

[An eight-year-old girl, her legs wide open, is moaning as a vibrating finger teases her clitoris mercilessly. ]

...or Billy to have some fun with his prostate?

[A fourteen-year-old boy is grunting as a Hand, it's finger thrust deeply into his rectum, clearly teases the boy's button. ]

Do you want to see how many times your darling can get off before you get to the mall?

[A fifteen-year-old girl, a thirteen-year-old boy, and a seven-year-old boy are all being worked over by Hands. The girl, her crotch thoroughly soaked, is writhing in climax. Above her, in computer generated script, reads "four orgasms - eleven minutes, twenty seven seconds" The teenage boy, his pubic hair matted down with semen, is struggling against his bonds as the Hand frisking his penis quickly gets it's desired result and several watery blasts of cum shoot from the tip of his well-masturbated member. The boy howls as the computer generated script above him changes from "two orgasms - eleven minutes, twenty seven seconds" to "three orgasms - eleven minutes, twenty eight seconds." Behind the two teens, the seven-year-old boy is wiggling around and screaming while the counter above him reads "five previous orgasms, continuous orgasm four minutes, nine seconds." ]

You can! You have all the control up front! Even the thickness of the penetration!

[Two brothers are sitting next to each other in the middle seat. The older boy, age fifteen, is both weeping and climaxing while the Hand, now a fist, plunges at a moderate pace in and out of his sloppy rectum. Next to him, his younger brother, age eight, is staring blankly ahead as two fingers drill rapidly into his own small asshole.

Behind them, their two sisters are both wriggling in climax. The older, at thirteen, has four fingers flying rapidly in and out of her slick pussy while two fingers jackhammer her anus. The younger, at six, has a tiny pinky finger slowly working both her tiny sex and her tiny asshole, bringing the little girl a great deal of good gooey feelings. ]

So whether you're a busy mom dealing with scouts...

[Six boys, ages nine and ten, their scout clothes on the floor except for the scarves around their necks, are busy wriggling in orgasm as their small penises are rapidly stroked and their small assholes are vigorously plowed. ]

...or ballet,...

[Four girls, ages eleven and twelve, nearly invisible because of the scattered pink tutus and leotards, are writhing around moaning in delight as their sexes are teased by the Hands in preparation for the massive orgasms they'll be brought to just before they get to practice. ]

...carpooling after school...

[Five little kindergarteners, all age five, are giggling as the nice sexy feelings sweep through their bodies. The two little girls, their immature pussies only slightly wet, are shuddering as their orgasms approach. The boys, their hard little cocks being expertly stroked, are both groaning and attempting to get a good look between the little girls' legs. ]

...or taking the teens to the mall...

[Six teens, ages fourteen and fifteen, are squished in the back, their large bodies taking up a great deal of room. Still, their legs are all pulled up and their respective genitals and assholes are being given a work over like none other. The four girls, in particular, are enjoying the scene as the two boys, to their own mortification, are sitting in both middle seats and the girls are staring lustily at their throbbing members. The boys get a moment's reprieve, however, when the girls all yelp because a fourth finger is slid into their dripping wet cunts. That reprieve is short lived when a fourth finger is added into their own slick assholes. When a voice over the intercom claims the mall is a mile away, the teens all groan as the Hands speed up. All six climax well before pulling into the parking lot.]

This car is right for you! So come on down and take a look at the FullThrottle now. Already, it's flying out of the stores and supply is not guaranteed. Bring the kids, too! We're always happy to give you, and them, a test drive!


End file.
